1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to cords. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to cord and packaging systems, and associated methods.
2. Background
Many products utilize cords in some form or another. For example, an electronic device may utilize one or more cords to receive or transmit power or data (e.g., audio or video signals). At times it may be desirable to store the cords (e.g., between uses, in transit, while presented for sale).